Valves are commonly used to control fluid flow. Diaphragm valves are an example of a flow control valve that are used in many industries to control the flow of gas, liquid and other fluids. Basic diaphragm valves operate to close off flow by moving a diaphragm into contact with a valve seat. The diaphragm and valve seat may be wear items that need to be occasionally replaced during the service life of the valve.